


All it Takes is Some Carnage

by SunnyBot



Series: Spidey's Web of Friends [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crossover, Deadpool being Deadpool, Fluff and Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Symbiotes - Freeform, do not copy to another site, symbrock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyBot/pseuds/SunnyBot
Summary: After a deranged serial killer escapes from prison, Spider-Man finds himself face to face with Carnage, a horrific creature that has begun tearing it's way through hundreds of innocent people in the name of chaos. And when Spidey disrupts this creature's violent murder spree, it begins stalking him, and slowly tormenting him, until he meets a similar creature: Venom.After creating Carnage by accident, Venom and it's host, Eddie Brock begin scouring the streets of New York City in hopes of stopping it, but to no avail. The tables turn however, when Venom finds a young hero who may be the key to getting close enough to Carnage.Saying that Deadpool has fucked up a lot would be an understatement. A huge understatement. One of the biggest understatements to have actually been... under-stated. But he rarely fucked up to the point of being the reason why there was a monster running around on a murder spree in New York City. But unfortunately, this fuck up in particular was one of those rare ones.





	1. Some Promises Are Meant To Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, SunnyBot here! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! This is my first fanfiction, so please don't be afraid to put your critique in the comments below! This fic is also on Wattpad if you want to check it out there as well. The chapters are generally going to be pretty short, but it might change as the story continues.
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!

"Hey Peter, did you hear about that psycho who broke out of prison recently?" May asked, the concern in her voice overshadowing the casual persona she was trying to take on.

"Yeah. Heard that he just got moved to a prison nearby about two, maybe three weeks ago. I think the guy's name was uh... Kasady! Cletus Kasady." Peter replied as he had begun shoving last night's homework and his spider-suit in his backpack. Before his aunt replied, she quickly grabbed his wrist, first staring him down, and then eyeing the bag, and then staring him down once again for a few more moments before letting go of his hand and pulling back slowly.

"Peter, I know how you are with these things but... please, don't confront him. Don't try to find him, okay? You can bring the suit just in case, but please just try to let the police handle this one, alright?"

"Alright!" He chirped as he began to stuff his things in his backpack faster at the suden realization that he was going to be late for the bus.

"Promise?", She asked, concern still strong in her voice.

"Don't worry Aunt May, I promise!", he replied as he quickly slung his backpack around his shoulder.

"Bye Peter! I love you"

"Love you too, Aunt May!", he said, before exiting the apartment, and running down the hall to the stairwell. Peter scurried out of the building and then to his bus stop as fast as his legs could carry. He sighed in relief once he saw a herd of students waiting for the bus to arrive, letting him know he wasn't too late to catch it. He joined the mass and eagerly awaited for the bus's arrival, ready for what he felt would be a great day ahead of him.

The bus never came.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

After about forty minutes of waiting, Peter and all the other students within the mass simultaneously got a notification on their phones. It was apparently a mass text from his school system telling all students to either stay in their homes or evacuate as soon as possible. It explained that some sort of red creature calling himself "Carnage" had begun targeting random people within the city as it made it's way through New York... And it was leaving a trail of fresh bodies behind it. Peter watched as the crowd almost instantly scattered into all different directions, eyes filled with panic and voices consumed by fear. After all the incidents with aliens, and sentient robots, and super powered beings that began almost a decade ago, everyone, pretty much _everyone_ knew that this type of stuff was definitely not something to screw around with. If you didn't take it seriously, your body would most likely be found in the wreckage during the aftermath.

It was common knowledge that the best way to get out alive was to avoid the situation _at **all** costs_. However, Peter's first instinct, unlike his classmates, was to grab his suit and try to stop this thing before it could harm anyone else.

But then he remembered his promise to Aunt May...

Reluctantly, he started bolting back home, but then he passed a store window displaying several television sets, which just so happened to be broadcasting the creature's current attack live. Peter watched in horror as he saw the monster charge at a school bus filled with screaming children, only to stop and turn around to attack the armed forces that had begun shooting at him. The creature began tearing into the soldiers, throwing them around like tiny ragdolls. And to make matters worse, no matter what they did or how hard they tried...They couldn't get a scratch on it. Bullets were useless, tear gas did absolutely nothing, and it just wouldn't stop coming! He had to do something. He couldn't just stand by and let that _**thing**_ kill all those people! He just couldn't!

"Sorry, May...", thought to himself as he ran into an alleyway, and began rummaging through his backpack. "But I can't just stand by and watch that thing kill innocent people when I know I can stop it.", He continued as he grabbed his suit and hastily put it on, before crawling up the side of the building and swinging away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Aunt May. Poor, sweet, Aunt May. One of these days, Peter's gonna be the death of you.


	2. First Encounter

Peter had never seen anything so grotesque, and yet so humanoid in appearance before in his life. Yes, he had fought his fair share of oddly dressed (and often times animal themed) villains before, and hell, he had even fought both against and _alongside_ several aliens, but this... _thing_? **_Carnage_**? It looked like someone had attempted to make a human from red ooze and sinew.

The creature's body was tall and gaunt, with sharp claws and even sharper teeth. It's eyes, despite being devoid of any color had an obviously crazed and menacing look in them. It was one that was enough to send a chill down even the most fearless of spines, as if death herself was peering into one's soul . But despite the fact that Peter was scared shitless, he still couldn't stop himself from actually confronting and trying to stop Carnage from causing well... _carnage_. Although, he still felt pretty bad for breaking Aunt May's promise, but he'd already decided that he would beat himself up about it later. Right now, he needed to help those people get away from that monster as quickly as possible. And to be honest, he didn't exactly have many options when it came to helping.

It wasn't like he could just web this thing down, especially considering what it was currently doing to the army vehicles and the police cars. Nothing _that_ strong would have easily been held down by some webbing.

And to be frank, it's not like Peter could have taken on Carnage all by himself. That thing was going through a constant hail of bullets like it was nothing! He was just glad that the school bus had been evacuated shortly before he arrived, because if it hadn't, then there would most likely be blood everywhere.

He needed a plan, and fast. The armed forces couldn't hold out for much longer. They were running out of ammunition and soldiers faster than they could be replaced. And pretty soon, if nothing stopped him, Carnage would have not only torn his way through all the soldiers, but through the masses of civilians nearby. Then he thought back to what he had seen on the TV...

If he remembered correctly, he had seen a few of the soldiers throw grenades at red abomination, and whenever they had actually hit him, Peter could have sworn the combustion would cause the red ooze the creature seemed to be made of to pull back and break apart. 

He had a plan.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_**Annoying. All of it so fucking annoying.** _

It was already annoying enough for Carnage when he had been hit by grenades and a shit ton  of bullets, not to mention all those morsels in that damn school bus getting away. But when that scrawny little pest had come in swinging with those stupid webs and that _obnoxious_ red and blue getup, acting all hero-like as if he were one of those Avengers bastards or one of those pussies from the X-Men, it would have easily ruined his day.

Carnage would have been pissed off- no, _pissed the **fuck** off _ if the whole superhero shtick was all there is to that little snack that was crouching on the now turned-over empty school bus, challenging him as if he were some high and mighty SHEILD official. But there was something... _unusual_ about the boy, something that made Carnage's day so much better than it was before.

Despite the strong, confident posture and the light hearted humor of the tiny insect in front of him, he knew by the of the  boy's trembling little body, by the tiny bastard's panicked and ragged breathing, and by the smell of that twitchy insect's presence- he _knew_ that the little bitch was afraid for it's fucking life. And to Carnage, it was that _fear_ , that _ **terror**_   masked by that adorably heroic facade that made dealing with all these stupid police officers easily worth it.

Because right in front of him, Carnage saw a pure, high quality piece of meat that was just _**begging**_ to be gobbled up. But  unlike the rest of the fresh meat he had chewed up earlier that day, this little snack was not one to be wolfed down, but one to be savored slowly, painfully, mercilessly.

Oh, Carnage knew was gonna savor that juicy little boy all right.

He would be savoring him for a _very **long** time_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carnage, your gonna need Jesus for all that blood-lusting sin!


	3. David and Goliath and a Dude with Guns and Swords

"Awww, what's wrong 'lil boy?" Carnage said as he sliced the bus in half, before adding, " Got lost on yer way to one of those fancy dress-up conventions?"

"Hey, I was about to ask you the same thing!", Peter replied before dodging the twisted heap of a vehicle that carnage had thrown at him. Everything was all going according to plan. He was managing to piss off Carnage fairly well, all he needed to do was distract him a little longer, and then, **_BAM-_** the big red monster would be stuck in a ring of fire! As scary as carnage was, the monstrous oaf didn't even realize that peter was lugging around the gas tank to the junk pile that was once a school bus.

His plan was simple, trick Carnage into fighting him in a circle, web him down to the center, and then grab match a from his backpack and set the ring on fire before carnage could finish tearing the webs off. It wasn't his best plan, but it was at least thought out well enough to have some chance of working. And if not someone else would come. _...Right_?

No! There was no time for doubt right now. Right now, he needed to finish Operation: Ring of Fire, and he needed to be quick about it to, the circle was almost complete!

He dodged last few swings and slashed carnage took at him before throwing the tank at his opponent's face, webbing him down several times, and then jumping away to the ledge where he had left his backpack. He made it! all he needed to do now was grab the matches from his backpack and-

_**It wasn't there.** _

****He tried desperately to find his backpack. He _knew_ he had left if right there, where could it have gone? Had someone stolen it? No, nobody would risk their life to steal a backpack. Where was it, where-

His panicked confusion was interrupted by a sensation of a cold, slimy hand on his shoulder, followed by a deep, menacing laugh that made his blood run cold.

Carnage grabbed him by the throat with one hand, and with the other, revealed an object he had been holding behind him.

"Looking for this?"

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_**So, Itsy-bitsy thought he could trick old Cletus Kasady, did he?** _

And to think Carnage had judged this _"Spider Man"_ just to be a scared little boy. Oh, no. He was more than that. He was so much more than that...

Turns out, Spidey was a little trouble maker. Oh, how he loved trouble makers! It made things so much more fun. On top of the delicious fear that was coming off his little snack, there was also a savory bit determination and hope. He had to admit, the brat had gone from tasty to absolutely succulent in a matter of seconds. It was impressive.

The best part was, he had him right where he wanted him, right in his grasp. Not only could he see the boy better, but he could smell all those emotions swirling inside of him. Oh, he wanted to play withBitsy so bad! But then again, a bite on the shoulder wouldn't hurt.

Granted, the boy did squirm a bit, but he _**loved**_ it when they squirmed, even if it was more trouble.

He was so close to doing it to, he was just about to sink his teeth into the boy's soft flesh-

But then he was hit in the face with something, and he almost dropped the kid.

He bent down to pick up the thing that hit him, and to his surprise, it was a chimichanga.

_**A fucking chimichanga!** _

He was so confused that he didn't realize something else was coming towards him until he got kicked in the face, and he actually did drop the kid this time.

_**Who in the hell-** _

"RELEASE THAT POOR CINNAMON ROLL AT ONCE YOU FIEND!!!", the man screamed at him, as he proceded to stab Carnage in the back. After a moment of struggle, he managed to throw the guy off him, and tried his best to recover before recognizing the man who attacked him.

It was a man in a red and black suit with several swords and guns of all sorts.

_**...Deadpool?** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T'was not a stone that killed the giant, but rather, a chimichanga.


	4. Readying The Cavalry

Deadpool was having a lousy week. He had been hired by some douche a few days back to kill some motherfucker, and that fucker happened to be in this big high-security prison for crazy serial killers and shit like that. It should have been an easy job: Kill his way in, fuck up his target, kill his way out. That's how it always went. But unfortunately for Deadpool, it was a bit more complicated than that. During this particular assignment, the merc may have been... _rushing_ the job just a tad bit. 

The day of the assignment just happened to be Vanessa's birthday, and they had a _very_ important date starting that night that he would not want to miss for the world. They were going to spend the _entire_ week binge-watching rom-coms, and _nothing_ was going to stop them. But unfortunately, that "nothing" happened to be Wade fucking up and releasing all the prisoners by mistake. Granted he managed to kill the majority of them off, but then there was that _one_ guy who got away, the one he should have paid more attention to.

Now to be fair, pretty much all of those dicks in that shithole weren't exactly giving off "hello kitty" vibes, but there was one dick in particular who... _made him uneasy._.. which was not something most people could do. The guy was a red-headed red-neck, gaunt and lanky, with an indescribable deadness to his eyes. There was something quite obviously off about him, like there was something _attached_ to him, but he didn't know what. The guy stared at him for a good ten minutes too, before saying something to him about "the lord of chaos" or whatever and walking away. There had been something tugging at him, telling him that he needed to take that guy down while he still had the chance... But he didn't. He was just so focused on coming back home to Vanessa that he just didn't.

The very next day, he found himself turning on the news (for whatever reason) to find that not only had the prick escaped from the police, there was a bloodthirsty play-doh monster in Queens who was... definitely not doing anything that would give off hello kitty vibes. He watched a little longer to discover that the only hero who actually came to stop the slime freak was... a kid. 

Well, Spider-Man wasn't exactly a half-pint, he did seem to be around late high school age after all, but he was still pretty young compared to other heroes. Deadpool hadn't actually met him in person, but from he had seen on the news for the past couple of years, Spidey was a good guy. Not like good guy as in, "oh he fights crime and is therefore good", but just a really good person in general. He was really nice and respectful, selfless and somewhat dorky. The kid loved to crack jokes and make pop culture references during fights, and he just sort of had this irresistibly friendly feel to his personality. Definitely some one who gave off hello kitty vibes.

And to find that the only hero who was actually even trying to fight Carnage, or whatever the fuck the goop monster called it's self was this friendly neighborhood crime fighter was in a way, disappointing. It was Infuriating, baffling, completely unexpected in fact, but most of all, it was disappointing. What made it worse was how obviously more powerful Carnage was than the web-slinger.

The poor kid needed help, but no one was gonna come.

You see, the Avengers and the X-Men were having a bit of a feud concerning Scarlet Witch. The X-Men wanted her to join their team because she was a mutant, and the Avengers insisted that the best thing for her was to stay where she was. One thing lead to another, which lead to a full on brawl between the two teams. It had lasted six days so far, and it was still going on! Granted, Deadpool might have stirred the pot a tiny bit, but he had to admit that things were getting... _out of hand_ , to say the least. Both teams were substituting tired members left and right, there was medical staff all over the place, it was a total dumpster fire. He tried calling Colossus, Negasonic, hell, even Yukio, but no one was answering. Wade knew that if no one else was gonna help, he'd have to do it himself.

Deadpool may have been a shitty hero, but as shitty as he was he wasn't just gonna ignore Spider-Man's situation because of _Scarlet **fucking** Witch_! 

 

_**I** **swear to god next time I see chrome-dick I'ma bitch slap him so hard, he'll actually feel it!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, loves! The cavalry has arrived!


	5. Bad Days and Guardian Angels

" **DEADPOOL, LORD O'CHAOS!!! FINALLY, AH'VE SUMMONED YOU!!!** ", the creature screamed with a wicked grin as it happily recognized the man who attacked him. Deadpool didn't know why, but the voice felt... _familiar,_ and not in a good way. It took him a few seconds to think of who the hell this bastard might have been before his mind flashed back to the dick he didn't kill back at the prison. The merc stiffened when he realized who the voice belonged to.

_**Fuck... This dick is the red-neck** **. Of course he was the red-neck. Why wouldn't he be? Whelp, I've fucked up again, haven't I?** _

 

Deadpool couldn't believe it. 

 

( ** _Or could I? No, I couldn't. Well maybe I- wait, nope. Definitely couldn't._** )

 

This thing was insane. Not as insane as Deadpool, of course, but still completely insane. And the bitch wouldn't stop talking. Redneck just kept going on and on and on and on about chaos and all that shit like he was satanic priest or some shit like that. Of course the merc could have used this monologue moment to scoop up Spidey and get him the hell out of there, but- Damn, was that redneck annoying! He seriously needed to get that bastard to clam up, because he was not in the mood to put up with this whole "evil villain speech" bullshit right now.

"Would you **SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP**!!?!?", he screamed as he shoved one of his katanas through Carnage's throat. "Listen here, you goddamn _blood-thirsty-red-ooze-_ _r_ _ed-neck_ ,", he continued as he grabbed the slimy red creature in front of him by the scruff with one hand and pulled out a shotgun with the other. Despite being much larger than Deadpool, and definitely much stronger than him, the creature was seemingly petrified in his grasp.

"It's not even _noon_ yet, and I've already had a long-ass day tracking you and that pure little web-head down.", He continued as he pointed to the young hero who was being crushed beneath Carnage's foot."Now, I speak a more _advanced_ level of crazy, so I'm gonna dumb it down so even a fucked up bitch **_like you_** can understand. _CUT THE WORD SHIT_ , AND MAKE YOUR FUCKING MOVE, DAMNIT! ATTACK ME, RUN AWAY, I DON'T CARE! JUST DO FUCKING **_SOMETHING_** TO ADVANCE THE PLOT, YOU SLIMY PLAY-DOH BITCH!"

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Carnage froze when Deadpool grabbed him. He couldn't believe it. Deadpool, the Lord of Chaos himself, was _angry_ with him. How- _Why_   would he be angry with him? He did everything right, or at least he _thought_ he did everything right. Cletus knew he had followed all the right steps. All he and his symbiote had to do was tear through was many flesh-sacks as possible in the most gruesome ways he could think of, and- ** _bam_**! Lord of chaos summoned and pleased. So, why would his lord be so enraged with him? He just couldn't understand.

After an eternity of stiff confusion, Carnage was brought back to reality when he was struck with a sharp pain in his neck, followed by a dull blow in his side. It took him a moment to register that he had been shot and punched in the gut. But it took a bit longer to realize that he had then been shoved off the boy he had been crushing under his foot during the past few minutes. It had only occurred after he had fallen over.

This was all too confusing for him. The spider-boy could wait. Carnage needed to leave and figure out why he had upset his lord, and how he would make it up to him.

 

_**Don't worry my lord. That sweet little morsel can wait. I'll make you happy! Even if I have destroy everything in this entire fucking world, I'll make you happy! I promise!** _

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Spidey's day so far was not at all pleasant. It was bad enough when he had to break Aunt May's promise, and it was a whole lot worse when he had to face that- _thing._ He honestly didn't think it could have gotten any worse.

Peter had pretty much blacked out once Carnage literally put his foot down on him and started yelling about lords and pools and... chaos? (He didn't know, he honestly couldn't remember.) He would have expected to have woken up in the hospital, or at home, or at least somewhere with May or Mr. Stark scolding him. But that's not what happened.

He woke up in a messy, run-down apartment on a beat-up old couch. Sitting next to him was an old woman in sunglasses, a sweater and sweatpants. In front of him was a young woman wearing an oversized hoodie, short-shorts and fishnets. She had a marking around her eye that was lighter than the rest of her skin, almost like vitiligo, only it appeared to have been... designed in a certain way. Almost like a tattoo or something. He looked around to his mask had been removed and placed on the table next him, and his backpack was propped up against the wall. He looked down to see that he was in his regular clothes, but noticed that his spider-suit was still on underneath. 

_**Where the heck am I?** _

"Is he awake yet?" The old woman asked as she shifted away from him. 

"Yep, looks like it. You want me to get Wade?", the younger woman replied with a smirk.

"Nah, I can do it. The old woman said as she got up and started shuffling towards the doorway. 

Once she  was out of earshot, the younger woman sat down next to him, her smirk wider than it was before. She shifted to face him and stuck her hand out for him to shake. Reluctantly, Peter shook the woman's hand as she introduced herself.

"Hey, kid. I'm Domino, I'm _lucky_ to meet you. You're Spider-Man, right?" Peter replied with a nod before she continued. "Sorry about the mask and your clothes, we had to remove the mask to make sure you were breathing, and none of us felt really comfortable taking your spider-suit off you, so we put your regular clothes on top."

"Oh, it's fine, really! But-", Peter was about to ask where he was before he was cut off by a loud, boisterous voice that sounded suspiciously similar to Ryan Reynolds.

"Hey Spider-Man, glad to finally meet you in person! The name's Wade, but you can call me Deadpool, or as of earlier today, your _Guardian Angel_!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, Peter's making new friends! Mr. Stark and Aunt May are gonna be so proud!


	6. Battle Of the Karts/A Walk Around the City

Hanging out with Deadpool turned out to be a lot more enjoyable than Peter had expected. Sure, Wade was screwed up in the head and all, but he wasn't as bad as everyone said he was.

Peter had heard a lot of stories about Deadpool over the last few years. Some said that he once took out three men with a single bullet. Others say that he single-handedly escaped an experimental facility with just a match. Which was impressive, but also downright terrifying to think about. If the stories were true, then he would probably be the kind of person who could mutilate _Thanos_ with a wooden spoon.

Despite what Peter had been told, Wade was a pretty funny guy, (even if his jokes were pretty inappropriate), and he was into old music and movies, which he could definitely appreciate. 

"Hey Pete, you like videogames?", Wade asked as he began rummaging through his closet.

"Yeah, what'cha got?"

"Oh, it's nothing,", he said as he waltzed out of the closet, "Just a little game called, 'Mario Kart'. You know how to play?"

Peter's eyes lit up in excitement.

**_Mario Kart? With a cool guy like Deadpool? Things are definitely getting better!_ **

"Ready to get beat, Freddy Krueger?", Peter asked as he grabbed a controller from Wade.

"Ready to choke on those words, Webster?"

"Bring it on, Scar-face!"

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_**"Eddie! You said we could get ice-cream!"**  _

Eddie sighed as his parasitic companion had whined for seemingly the thousandth time since they had gotten to New York a few days prior. It was bad enough trying to track down Carnage. Venom's complaining wasn't helping.

"Would you shut up!?" Eddie asked in a loud whisper, "I'll get us some later. Right now, we have to find Carnage, he almost killed Spider-Man!"

Venom gasped, horrified as he cried,

**_" Our Evil Spawn almost ate the fledgling!?"_ **

"Yes Ven, Carnage almost _ate_ that nice boy. In fact, he's eaten his way through _plenty_ of nice boys and girls already!"

The symbiote made a terrified screech as it forced Eddie into a mad dash for an empty alleyway.

_**" ICE-CREAM MUST WAIT! TRACKING DOWN THE EVIL SPAWN TAKES FULL PRIORITY! "** _

"Venom, slow down!"

**_"NO TIME!!! WE MUST FIND THE EVIL SPAWN AND SAVE GOOD PEOPLE AND HERO FLEDGLINGS FROM IT!"_ **

"Venom-," Eddie panted as he stopped himself in the alley, "We- (huff) can't- (huff) transform here,- (huff) it's still- (huff) broad- (huff) daylight!

Venom paused for a second, before asking,

**_"So what's your idea?"_ **

"We find a lead and track him down from there, okay?"

 _ **"Fine."**_ , the symbiote replied angrily, _**"But you still owe us ice-cream!"**_

"Chocolate like always?"

**_"Chocolate like always."_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new player has entered the game.


	7. Aftershock

Peter had an absolute blast hanging with Deadpool. Wade had gone out of his way to make sure he was okay, and then spent the afternoon with him making sure he felt better after words. If that wasn't the mark of a great hero, Peter didn't know what was. Hell, he and a friend of his even drove him home. Or at least, as far as they could take him before they got to the closed off roads.

All in all, Peter's day had definitely made a turn for the better. Now all he had to do was get home, say hi to May and-

 

_**Wait, did I forget to- Crap, I forgot to call Aunt May!** _

 

He rushed into apartment complex, racing towards his aunt's apartment in panic as he tried to think.

 

_**Shit-Crap! Why didn't I call her? Why didn't I tell her where I was? Why didn't I-**  _

 

Peter frantically burst through the door, lost his balance, and tumbled to the floor. He scrambled back to his feet and looked around, trying to see where May was. 

 

"MAY! AUNT MAY?! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T CALL SOONER I-"

 

Peter froze as he felt a tight grip on his shoulder. He turned to face the person who had grabbed him. It wasn't May.

 

"M-Mr. Stark?! What are you-"

"Peter, we need to talk."

 

The edge to his mentor's face sent a chill down Peter's spine. Tony pulled him up to the couch and sat down with him, trying his best to stay calm.

 

"It's about your aunt. She-", Tony sighed, trying his best to contain himself. 

"Where is she? Is she okay? What happened-"

"Kid, your aunt- she's in the hospital. She's in critical condition, and don't know if she's going to make it."

 

The young hero felt his heart sink as he tried his best keep his cool. His head was spinning, and he could barely think.

 

"W-what happened to her?", he asked. No response.

"What happened to her?!". Still no response.

"Mr. Stark! What happened to her!? What-"

"That thing you fought earlier. It came in and-"

 

Peter fell to his knees and started to cry. He was sobbing uncontrollably, the world around him becoming distant as he lost himself.

 

_**No, no, no NO!  SHIT!  I should have taken him down. I should have done better. I COULD have done better! But no- I wasn't good enough! And now May's hurt! Now she's hurt and she could be DYING because of me. I'm such a failure! I-** _

 

"PETER, STOP !!!"

 

As Peter regained his senses, he realized that Tony was hugging him tightly, holding onto him like he'd loose him, and he couldn't help but think back to when he had been dusted.

 

"Mr. Stark I'm sorry, I-"

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!"

 

Tony sighed, before recollecting himself and helping Peter up.

 

"Kid, It's not your fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, Carnage! You weren't even in this chapter, and you triggered and Infinity War flashback!


	8. Invasion of the Body Snatcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! I've been having a bunch of homework, and my impulsive ass getting tons of other writing ideas certainly did NOT help!

Michelle wasn't a very touchy-feely person. She generally didn't give a shit about other people's business, even if she _did_   enjoy drawing miserable faces. But today was different. Today was a day where she couldn't help giving a shit. Because today, the very first miserable face she had seen was that of her dorky classmate, Peter. 

It had been a week since that red slime ball had torn through New York, and classes had just started back up again. Fear was rampant throughout the school, gossip and rumors quickly spreading through the student population. _Everyone_ was talking about the fight with Spider-Man, Deadpool, and Carnage, ranting and raving theories about what it all meant. Everyone, that is except for Peter. He wasn't talking to anybody, not even his best friend, Ned. Hell, the poor kid wasn't even _smiling_. It was almost unnerving- scratch that- _extremely unnerving_ , especially considering how bright his demeanor usually was. It almost made Michelle want to puke seeing how miserable that boy was.

That was sort of why she gave a shit. Because she couldn't stand it. Michelle couldn't stand to see her friend so miserable, especially since this wasn't like him. She wanted to know what she was hiding, and she needed to know _why_.

It was a few hours into the day at their lunch period when she made her move. Peter had been sitting in silence with Ned, who was trying his best to strike up a conversation with him. Michelle sat down in front of them, immediately catching Ned's attention.

 

"Wassup Losers?", she asked as she put her lunch tray down.

"Hey, Michelle. Peter's not doing to well right now."

"I've noticed."

 

She turned to Peter before continuing.

 

"You all right Pete?, You're usually not like this."

 

It was an eternity before he answered.

 

"...I'm fine..."

"No you're not."

"I-I'm fine!"

"Peter, I can tell something's wrong with you. _What happened_?"

"Seriously MJ, I'm fine!"

"Peter," Ned interjected as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Just let us help you man! We're here for you, Just talk to us, and everything's gonna be okay-"

" **I said I'm fine!!!** ", Peter yelled as he slammed his fists on the table, got up, and left the lunchroom.

 

She turned to Ned, who was still in shock from Peter's reaction.

 

"You think this is a Spider-Man thing?, she asked in a low whisper.

"I'm not sure. Peter's had his butt handed to him in a fight before, but he's never reacted this way. Something else must've happened."

 

Michelle sighed and got up to leave.

 

"Sorry I couldn't help, Ned.", she said as she left the table.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 Michelle was walking home, feeling a little miserable herself about the way things had gone in the lunchroom. Why was Peter so stubborn? She knew he had a big responsibility being Spider-Man, but she couldn't understand why he was so upset about it. Was it the fight? Was he upset that Carnage got away? Or did something else happen?

Michelle had been cutting through an alleyway when she felt a presence behind her. She spun around, only to find the path behind her barren- Or was it?

She went faster down the alley as she heard something slithering nearby, nearly running into a wall as she turned to another street. After getting a good distance away, she stopped to catch her breath. 

 

_**Wait... Was there something RED in the alleyway?** _

 

 

 She looked back, and once again the path behind her was without a soul. She continued walking, only to be stopped by the feeling of something cool and slimy crawl up her leg. 

Michelle went limp and dropped to her knees as she lost all feeling in her body. Her head was spinning, and her body was no longer her own. She struggled to retain consciousness, struggled to regain control until everything went dark.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Carnage crept out of the alleyway, and examined his new minion. The twitching and jerking red mass in turn, jerked up and starred blankly at it's master, awaiting instruction. It's master gave a satisfied laugh.

 

" _ **Damn girl, You sure as hell gave this thing a fight! Too bad ya lost darlin'. It would have been real INTERESTING to see you win!"**_

 

Carnage doubled over in a fit of manic laughter.

 

" ** _IT WORKED! AH LORD, IT REALLY WORKED!!!  EVERYTHIN'S GONNA BE SO MUCH EASIER FOR OL' CLETUS NOW!!!_** "

 

He sighed as he turned back to his minion. 

 

" **_Oh, right. I need to give you instruction before you can do anything. Could you be a dear and track down Peter Parker for me? After speakin' with his lovely aunt, I've been dyin' to meet him!_** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You better run Peter! Your girlfriend's a Carnage Minion now! (Also, yes Michelle knows that Peter is Spidey. I'll write a one shot about that later!)


End file.
